Nathalie Debie
'Algemene Informatie' Nathalie Debie is een nevenpersonage dat van 12 april 2012 tot en met 2 mei 2014 vertolkt wordt door Christel Domen. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Nathalie leerde de iets oudere Dirk Cockelaere kennen tijdens een concert. Samen trokken ze naar de Verenigde Staten waar ze een nieuw leven begonnen. Ze kregen er samen twee kinderen: Justin Cockelaere en Gail Cockelaere. Hun huwelijk liep meteen na de geboorte van de kinderen op de klippen en Dirk verdween uit hun leven. Hij en Nathalie hadden nadien geen contact meer met elkaar, waardoor zij alleen Gail en Justin moest opvoeden. Jaren later keert Nathalie terug naar België om de begrafenis van haar vader bij te wonen. Eenmaal terug in het land besluit ze Amerika achter zich te laten en een nieuw leven te beginnen in haar geboorteland. Nathalie wordt zelfs terug verliefd, ditmaal op dokter Paul Jacobs. Hun relatie loopt echter slecht af, omdat Nathalie terug gevoelens krijgt voor haar ex-man Dirk. Na de dood van Paul geeft Nathalie Dirk een nieuwe kans. Nog geen jaar later krijgt Dirk te horen dat hij de ziekte van Alzheimer heeft. Hij beslist om voor zijn dood nog snel met zijn geliefde, Nathalie, te hertrouwen in intieme kring. Een paar maanden later stapt Dirk zelf uit het leven door euthanasie te plegen. Na zijn dood keren Nathalie, Gail en Justin voorgoed terug naar de Verenigde Staten. 'Beroepsleven' Nathalie werkte in de Verenigde Staten als secretaresse en heeft bovendien verschillende cursussen gevolgd om haar kennis up to date te houden. Ze solliciteert bij de VDB Holding wanneer de positie van directiesecretaresse vrijkomt, en door haar ervaring wordt Nathalie meteen gekozen voor de job. Later krijgt ze een promotie: ze wordt PR-manager van de holding. Tijdens seizoen 23 geeft Nathalie haar ontslag na de dood van Dirk en keert ze terug naar de Verenigde Staten. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Voordien= De jonge Nathalie Debie laat haar leventje in België achter zit, om een nieuwe start te maken met Dirk Cockelaere in de Verenigde Staten. Eenmaal daar wordt ze zwanger en uiteindelijk bevalt ze van Justin Cockelaere en Gail Cockelaere. Meteen na de geboorte van de twee, loopt het mis tussen Nathalie en Dirk. Hij is namelijk een workaholic en is van mening dat Nathalie zich te veel laat gaan als huisvrouw. De twee gaan uit elkaar en Dirk verdwijnt uit hun leven, waardoor Nathalie helemaal alleen in staat voor de opvoeding van haar kinderen. |-|Seizoen 21= Op een dag krijgt Dirk het bericht van Nathalie dat ze terugkeert naar België voor de begrafenis van haar vader. Ze is van plan om maar enkele weken te blijven om het huis van haar vader verkocht te krijgen. Ze bezoekt Dirk bij de VDB Holding en de twee gaan samen uit eten om bij te praten. Hun twee kinderen Justin en Gail zijn het huis uit, waardoor Nathalie zich vaak eenzaam voelt. Ze heeft zich bijgeschoold tot secretaresse en spitst haar oren wanneer ze hoort dat ze op zoek zijn naar een directiesecretaresse. Nathalie solliciteert voor de job en denkt er over na om langer in België te blijven. Ze verkoopt het huis van haar vader en huurt een studio. Dirk vindt het geen goed idee dat zijn ex-vrouw in België wil blijven. Zeker omdat ze in het verleden op een slechte manier uit elkaar zijn gegaan. Voor Nathalie is dat allemaal verleden tijd en ze wil met een schone lei beginnen. Ze wordt aangenomen als secretaresse en vormt een hechte band met haar collega Evy. Maar nu Nathalie ervoor gekozen heeft om in België te blijven, wil ze dat Dirk met Rita hierover gaat praten. Want Rita denkt ondertussen dat Nathalie terug naar Amerika vertrokken is. Tijdens een misverstand, is het Nathalie zelf die Rita het nieuws vertelt in de Jan en Alleman. Rita is geschrokken, vooral omdat ze een heel ander beeld van Nathalie had. De twee hebben een goed gesprek met elkaar, en worden zelfs goede vriendinnen. Wanneer dokter Jacobs Nathalie leert kennen, is hij meteen tot over zijn oren verliefd op haar. Nathalie besluit om toch eens met hem op restaurant te gaan en de twee hebben een leuke avond samen. Maar toch twijfelt Nathalie om een relatie aan te gaan met hem. Is ze wel klaar voor een nieuwe relatie? Paul nodigt haar uit bij hem thuis, en de twee belanden samen in bed. |-|22= Nathalie en Paul hebben eindelijk een relatie, na hun passionele nacht samen. Het gaat voor Nathalie wel allemaal iets te snel wanneer Paul vraagt of ze bij hem in wil komen wonen. Nathalie wil het rustig doen, en blijft in haar eigen studio wonen. Ondertussen komt de job van PR-manager vrij bij de VDB Holding na de dood van Caroline. Zowel Nathalie als Evy zien deze job wel zitten en ze gaan de strijd aan. Ze moeten een promotiefilmpje in elkaar steken en Nathalie vraagt hiervoor de hulp van Jan. Na enkele dagen nemen Veronique en Peter een beslissing. Ze kiezen voor Nathalie, omdat zij de meeste ervaring heeft. Nathalie is zeer blij met deze promotie en stort zich meteen op haar nieuwe job. Wanneer Evy klaagt dat ze teveel werk heeft als enige secretaresse, zorgt Nathalie ervoor dat haar takenpakket verlicht wordt. Ze voelt zich schuldig, omdat Evy naast de job gegrepen heeft. Dit komt echter verkeerd over bij Evy omdat ze zich achteruit geschoven voelt. Hierdoor ontstaan er spanningen tussen de twee vriendinnen. Nathalie beslist dat ze toch wil gaan samenwonen met Paul. Ze trekt in in zijn loft, maar meteen ontstaan er al spanningen wanneer Nathalie enkele erfstukken van haar vader wil meenemen. Door haar nieuwe functie, moet ze nu ook vaak samenwerken met Dirk en tot haar grote verbazing, voelt ze nog steeds iets voor hem. Nathalie voelt zich schuldig omdat ze zowel van Paul als van Dirk houdt. Later gaat ze met Dirk op zakenreis naar Frankfurt waar ze samen de nacht doorbrengen. Nathalie voelt zich niet goed in haar vel omdat ze Paul bedrogen heeft en volgens Trudy moet ze hem de waarheid vertellen. Wanneer Paul haar plotseling ten huwelijk vraagt, panikeert Nathalie en laat ze Paul alleen achter zonder een antwoord te geven. Niet veel later komt Paul de volledige waarheid te weten van Trudy en het komt tot een breuk tussen de twee. Nathalie wil voorlopig zowel Paul als Dirk niet meer zien en neemt zelfs verlof op het werk omdat ze anders elke dag Dirk tegen het lijf loopt. Peter Van den Bossche is niet blij met deze situatie en wil dat Nathalie terug komt werken. Het is dankzij Dirk dat Nathalie uiteindelijk toch terugkeert en ze beloven aan elkaar dat ze gewoon zullen omgaan als vrienden. Ondertussen moet Nathalie op zoek gaan naar een nieuwe woonplaats. Ze verblijft voorlopig in het oude atelier van ontwerper Axel De Meester in het gedeelte van VDB Fashion. Ze droomt er luidop van om van deze atelier een loft te maken. June Van Damme vindt het een goed idee, maar ze krijgt een nee van Veronique. Nathalie mag wel intrekken in een studio boven één van de winkels van VDB Fashion. De volgende dagen lijkt alles terug goed te gaan tussen haar en Dirk en hun oude vriendschap keert terug. Nathalie begint wel haar kinderen te missen en wil terug contact met hun opnemen. Ze droomt zelfs van een familiereünie met Kerstmis. Dirk reageert eerder terughoudend omdat hij ze na hun geboorte in de steek liet. Nathalie komt in contact met Justin maar Gail is iets moeilijker om te bereiken. Ze kan wel Dirk overtuigen om ook contact met de kinderen op te nemen. Al snel blijkt daar haar geplande gezinsreünie waarschijnlijk in het water zal vallen want haar beide kinderen lijken geen tijd te hebben om naar België te komen. Ondertussen krijgt Nathalie slecht nieuws van Trudy want Paul ligt in een coma dankzij een combinatie van pillen en alcohol. Nathalie voelt zich enorm schuldig en hoopt dat Paul snel zal ontwaken. Ze krijgt vooral veel steun van Dirk in deze donkere tijden. Wanneer Paul niet veel later sterft, is Nathalie kapot van verdriet. De volgende weken groeien Nathalie en Dirk opnieuw dichter naar elkaar toe. Dirk vertrouwt Nathalie toe dat hij de VDB Holding zal verlaten. Wanneer Dirk later een fotografiecursus gaat volgen, vraagt hij de hulp van Nathalie wanneer hij een model nodig heeft. Ze genieten weer van elkaars aanwezigheid en al snel komen hun kinderen weer aan bod. Dirk wil er eindelijk werk van maken om hun kinderen naar België te krijgen en hij komt met hen in contact. Niet veel later komen Justin en Gail naar België. Nathalie is in de wolken met de komst van haar kinderen en ze spendeert zo veel mogelijk tijd met hen. Dankzij deze familiereünie komen haar gevoelens voor Dirk weer helemaal terug. Wanneer Nathalie te weten komt dat Dirk de kinderen in België probeert te houden, probeert ze hem te waarschuwen. Dirk krijgt dan ook een koude douche wanneer Gail en Justin vertellen dat ze terug naar Amerika vertrekken. Het afscheid valt Nathalie zwaar en Dirk is een goede steun voor haar tijdens deze moeilijke periode. Ze wordt terug verliefd op Dirk en niet veel later beginnen ze opnieuw een relatie. Nathalie trekt in bij Dirk en ze genieten van elkaars gezelschap. Ze blijven echter niet alleen wanneer plotseling Rita Van den Bossche opduikt. Haar vriend heeft haar op straat gezet en ze zoekt onderdak. Nathalie besluit om haar een nachtje te laten logeren maar al snel ontdekt ze dat Rita langer wil blijven dan 1 nacht. Ze wil dat Rita zo snel mogelijk weer verdwijnt en wanneer ze te weten komt dat Evy Hermans iemand zoekt om haar appartement over te nemen, probeert Nathalie ervoor te zorgen dat Rita de huur van het appartement over neemt. Wanneer Rita uiteindelijk haar intrek neemt in het appartement van Evy, besluit Nathalie om haar nog af en toe te bezoeken. Nathalie komt te weten dat Rita nog steeds aan het drinken is. Op een dag vindt Nathalie haar in dronken toestand in haar appartement en ze probeert Rita er terug bovenop te helpen. Niets lijkt te helpen want Rita wil niet luisteren. Nathalie besluit het op te geven omdat ze denkt dat Rita gewoon niet geholpen wil worden. Enkele dagen later gaat Nathalie samen met Dirk naar de familie Pauwels om Arno Coppens uit te wuiven. Hij vertrekt naar Miami om Gail te gaan bezoeken. Op dezelfde dag is Nathalie ook aanwezig op de opening van de Foodbar. Ondertussen gaat het met Rita weer van kwaad naar erger. Ze heeft een nieuwe vriendin leren kennen, genaamd Kristina Delcourt, die niets liever wil dan haar geld afnemen. Dirk probeert haar te helpen maar niets kan baten. Nathalie wil dat Dirk zijn ex met rust laat omdat ze haar toch niet kan helpen. Tijdens de seizoensfinale is Nathalie aanwezig op het buurtfeest. Ze is samen met Liesbeth Pauwels naar de luchthaven gegaan om Arno te gaan afhalen. Zowel Nathalie als Dirk hoopten dat Gail zou meekomen met Arno, maar ze is in Miami gebleven. |-|23= Twee maanden later Nathalie is fier dat Dirk samen met Arno aan de nieuwe website van Fashion mag werken. Wanneer de website echter niet het verwachte succes heeft, wil Nathalie haar steentje bijdragen. Ze gaat op zoek naar verschillende maniertjes om de site in de belangstelling te plaatsen. Het is uiteindelijk dankzij acties van Nathalie dat de site toch aanslaat bij het doelpubliek. Ondertussen krijgt Dirk zin in meer en hij vraagt aan Arno om samen nog websites te ontwerpen. Nathalie is echter ongerust omdat ze bang is dat Dirk zich zal overwerken en vermoeid zal geraken. Bij VDB staat Nathalie vaak tussen twee vuren wanneer er ruzie ontstaat tussen June en Trudy. June probeert Nathalie aan haar kant te krijgen maar dat lijkt niet te lukken. Daarnaast zien Nathalie, Evy en June dat Veronique en Rudi verliefd op elkaar aan het worden zijn. Dirk en Arno beginnen aan hun tweede website samen maar het gaat zienderogen bergaf met de gezondheid van Dirk. Hij is tegenwoordig zeer vergeetachtig en dat is Nathalie niet ontgaan. Hij verliest bijvoorbeeld zijn autosleutels of hij vergeet zijn afspraken met Arno. Nathalie is bang dat er meer aan de hand is maar telkens wanneer ze Dirk hierover aanspreekt, probeert hij haar gerust te stellen dat er niets aan de hand is. Er is al een tijdje een inbraakplaag in de buurt van Mechelen. Ook Nathalie en Dirk worden hier het slachtoffer van wanneer ze op een avond het bezoek krijgen van een inbreker. Dirk raakt gewond en heeft een lichte hersenschudding. Hij probeert Nathalie te overtuigen dat alles in orde is met hem, maar ze geloof hem niet meer. Er is duidelijk iets aan de hand wanneer Dirk verloren loopt tijdens de zoektocht naar Arthur. Nathalie is doondongerust maar Dirk is te koppig om zich extra te laten onderzoeken. Dirk neemt ontslag bij zijn oude job en hij gaat volledig voor zijn BVBA met Arno. Nathalie vindt echter dat Dirk zich nog altijd vreemd gedraagd na de slag op zijn hoofd. Hij is altijd heel verward en kan soms niet meer op zijn woorden komen. Nathalie vraagt de raad van June en Leen maar die vertellen haar dat er waarschijnlijk niets ernstigs aan de hand is. Het gaat niet goed met de Foodbar in Antwerpen. Veronique legt de fout al snel bij Nathalie en Trudy omdat ze er te weinig mee bezig zijn. Nathalie voelt zich slecht in haar vel omdat ze constant kritiek krijgt van Veronique en ondertussen moet ze een oplossing vinden voor het probleem. Wanneer Veronique beslist om toch een derde Foodbar in Gent te openen, is voor Nathalie de maat vol. Ze stapt naar Peter maar dat wordt niet in dank ontvangen door Veronique. Ze zet Nathalie dan ook snel op haar plaats. Ook met Dirk gaat het nog steeds niet goed. Hij wordt met de dag verstrooider en Nathalie vreest dat er iets heel ergs aan de hand is. Op een dag krijgt Nathalie een telefoontje van de politie dat Dirk opgepakt is voor inbraak. Blijkbaar was Dirk naar zijn oude huis gereden en was hij vergeten dat hij daar niet meer woont. Dirk laat zich onderzoeken door een neuroloog en dan krijgt hij slecht nieuws: hij heeft Alzheimer. Nathalie kan het nieuws bijna niet geloven maar ze is niet van plan om Dirk zomaar op te geven. Dirk zelf is echter minder positief en hij wil het liefst dat Nathalie verder gaat met haar leven zonder hem. Nathalie wil Dirk niet opgeven en samen besluiten ze nog te genieten van hun laatste weken samen voordat de Alzheimer van Dirk erger wordt. Omdat Dirk het niet meer ziet zitten, stelt Nathalie hem voor om alle dingen eens op te schrijven die hij nog wilt doen. Hij wilt ook een fotoboek maken zodat hij zijn dierbaren niet zou vergeten. Op een avond komt Dirk plots thuis van een fotoschoot met Peter. Hij vraagt Nathalie ten huwelijk. Een week later trouwen ze in intieme kring. Ook Justin en Gail zijn erbij. De dagen daarna gaat Dirks geheugen zienderogen achteruit, tot groot verdriet van Nathalie. Justin en Gail zijn ondertussen weer naar Amerika vertrokken. Nathalie probeert met verschillende trucjes het geheugen van Dirk te trainen maar niets lijkt meer te helpen. Dirk maakt uiteindelijk een moedige beslissing om documenten op te stellen in verband met zijn euthanasie. Hij wil namelijk niet dat Nathalie zich hierover zorgen moet maken wanneer de tijd komt om afscheid te nemen. Later organiseert Dirk nog een zangavond in de Jan & Alleman en licht hij zijn vrienden en familie in over zijn euthanasieplannen. Dirks grootste wens is om al zijn kinderen nog eens samen te zien. En niet veel later keren Pierrot, Justin en Gail terug naar België. Ze maken nog een uitstapje naar Zee en Dirk neemt nog een videoboodschap op voor zijn gezin. Nathalie probeert Dirk zoveel mogelijk te steunen, maar vooral Pierrot maakt het haar niet gemakkelijk. Hij is er namelijk van overtuigd dat de euthanasie helemaal het idee is van Nathalie omdat ze zijn erfenis wil hebben. Op 3 april pleegt Dirk euthanasie en wordt bijgestaan door Leen Van den Bossche. Tijdens Dirks begrafenis laaien de emoties hoog op wanneer blijkt dat Dirk een videoboodschap heeft nagelaten. Tijdens de uitvaartplechtigheid geven Pierrot, Justin, Gail en Peter een laatste toespraak voor hun overleden vader en vriend. Nathalie probeert zich sterk te houden voor haar familie, maar ze kan de druk maar amper aan. Nathalie krijgt het bezoek van een consulente voor nabestaandenzorg en moet ondertussen afscheid nemen van Gail en Pierrot die terug naar Amerika vertrekken. Ze denkt eraan om terug naar Amerika te verhuizen en geeft haar ontslag in de VDB holding. Ze boekt een vliegtuigticket naar Amerika, maar Justin annuleert het ticket zonder haar medeweten. Hij wil dat zijn moeder er rustig over nadenkt, maar haar besluit staat vast en ze licht haar vrienden in. Nathalie komt nog samen met Rita en Justin om de as van Dirk uit te strooien en begint daarna afscheid te nemen van haar vrienden. Een week later vertrekt ze definitief terug naar de VS. 'Trivia' *Nathalie zou aanvankelijk slechts enkele maanden in de serie te zien zijn. Haar rol werd vergroot tijdens het 22ste seizoen, maar actrice Christel Domen wist dat de rol van Nathalie ooit uitgespeeld zou zijn. 'Galerij' Nathalie5000.jpg Familie nathalie 2013 portret 02.jpg familie_nathalie_2013_portret_01.jpg familie_nathalie_dirk_2013_portret_01.jpg 'Foto's' |-|Seizoen 21= 640px-Nathalie in familie.jpg Familie afl4849 05.jpg Familie afl4849 04.jpg Familie afl4853 03.jpg Familie afl4853 02.jpg Familie afl4865 02.jpg Familie4865.jpg 640px-Familie afl4873 05.jpg Familie afl4873 06.jpg Familie4873.jpg Familie afl4874 01.jpg Familie afl4885 03.jpg Familie afl4885 02.jpg |-|22= 350px-Familie 4886 11.png 640px-Familie 4890 13.png Familie afl4891 01.jpg Familie 4892 04.png Familie 4893 03.png Familie afl4894 03.jpg Familie afl4894 02.jpg Familie afl4894 01.jpg Familie 4895 04.png Familie 4895 01.png 640px-Familie 4896 05.png Familie 4897 04.png Familie 4897 02.png Familie 4899 07.png Familie 4899 04.png Familie afl4901 02.jpg Familie 4901 02.png Familie afl4902 01.jpg Familie 4902 04.png Familie 4903 04.png Familie 4904 01.png Familie afl4906 01.jpg Familie afl4909 01.jpg Familie afl4924 06.jpg Familie afl4926 01.jpg Familie afl4928 02.jpg Familie afl4928 03.jpg Familie afl4928 01.jpg Familie afl4929 07.jpg Familie afl4934 01.jpg Familie afl5010 01.jpg Familie afl5015 04.jpg Familie afl5015 03.jpg Familie afl5015 02.jpg Familie afl5033 01.jpg Familie afl5034 02.jpg Familie afl5035 08.jpg Familie afl5045 04.jpg Familie afl5046 02.jpg Familie afl5049 01.jpg Familie5067.jpg Familie afl5068 03.jpg Familie afl5068 02.jpg Familie afl5080 01.jpg |-|23= 640px-Familie afl5106 01.jpg Familie afl5134 03.jpg Familie 5183 002.jpg Familie5183.jpg Familie afl5205 02.jpg Familie5205.jpg 640px-Familie afl5205 03.jpg Familie afl5213 01.jpg Familie 5218 02.jpg Familie 5219 01.jpg 640px-Familie 5219 03.jpg 640px-Familie 5220 02.jpg 640px-Familie 5225 08.jpg 1522607 10152127430842491 1717821691 o.jpg Familie 5240 02.jpg Familie 5240 01.jpg Familie 5241 06.jpg Familie 5241 03.jpg Familie 5241 01.jpg Familie 5245 01.jpg Familie 5245 02.jpg Familie5249.jpg Familie 5253 06.jpg Familie 5254 02.jpg Familie 5268 05.jpg Familie 5275 003.jpg 42509850.jpg 42509862.jpg Aflevering_5264-1.png 'Lees Meer' *'Voor meer informatie over de relaties van Nathalie, zie hier.' *'Voor meer informatie over het huwelijk van Nathalie en Dirk, zie hier.' Category:Personages Category:Vorige Nevenpersonages Category:Nathalie Debie